Legend of Dragon Lair
by Happycat
Summary: Mattie encounters a vicious beast known as Raikou. Her mission: To capture it. This was a finish the story fanfic, the defaulted part ends at like "POKEBALL GO!" or something. Just read it. :) (It won 1st place by the way..)


  
Opening my eyes I found that I had survived quite a fall. Looking all around me there was nothing. I knew I should have been more careful trying to catch that elusive Pokémon, but I would stop at nothing to have it! With that Pokémon I could win all of my battles and become Pokémon League champion!   
  
"What, what was that?" I said to myself. Just then the ground beneath my feet gave in and I found myself smack-dab in the middle of a pack of Houndoom. None of them seemed to notice me, until I felt a wetness on the back of my neck and I gave a scream. Using the speed and agility I learned at the Academy I dodged their attacks until I released my best Pokémon:   
"PokéBall go!" I yelled, and the Houndoom seemed to sense what I was doing, even though my battle cry was more of a scared whisper. They all whimpered, and backed slowly away as my fierce Ampharos shook the cavern walls with it's mighty roar. Amphy, as I had nicknamed her, glared around at the shivering fire-beasts as they backed.  
  
"Amphy, what's wrong?" I called to her, getting my voice back. Amphy began to slowly back towards me, just as the Houndoom had done on the other side of the small room. "Stop that, don't be scared! Amphy, Cotton Spore now!" I yelled at her, while still wondering what the heck everyone one was scared of. The only thing I was worried about was becoming Human-Stew, and wanted to get out of this creepy cavern. Glancing around in the dark, with the only light being produced by occasional sparks from the Houndoom's jaws, I suddenly spotted the terror of the night. Now this wasn't just any Pokémon, it was the biggest, ugliest, and meanest looking Pokémon I had ever seen. It was Raikou.  
  
Before I continue with this little adventure of mine, I guess you should know a little about how it all began. This particular story, did not begin on your "average, just like every-other-day" tale from a Mother Goose book. Nope, this began on "Crunch Day" as we students from the Academy like to put it. The day before finals are taken, and everyone spends their time locked in a dorm room reading up on things like "Ice Pokémon: Jynxed" and "Battle Arena Know How." But of course, I would never dream of getting caught studying! You guessed it, I'm the one who re-modeled my school uniform to stand out, the one who always has my hair in the latest style, and the one that seems to always get caught chewing gum. Yes, that's right, I'm a Wilksiner.   
  
My name is Matilda S. Wilksiner to be exact. But you can call me Mattie, everyone else does. I was born and raised in Goldenrod City, which is world renowned for its Squirtle Squirt, a popular brand of bottled water. We also have that Radio Tower, it was a hoot to play in when I was five, but the entertainment has long since passed. Now, at age sixteen, I reside in Blackthorn studying in the Elite Pokémon Academy, located a few minutes from the gym. With barely a 3.0 average, this is where my story really begins.   
  
As I told you, today was Crunch Day, and I was out partying with a small group of flakes like me. We were having a blast, when out of nowhere, I saw a flash of purple electricity come from the Dragon Lake at the north of town out of the corner of my eye.  
  
"Wait here guys," I muttered, and casually walked off while my "groupies" carried on with their Fried Slowpoke-Tail and ketchup war. Before I knew it I was going through the lake-side park, where some people were walking around with a book stuck to their nose. Getting some fresh air after studying nine hours straight most likely. I was beginning to regret having fun today, and seriously thought about running into my room and doing an all-nighter to be prepared for the tests. I really did want to pass, but just not look like a study-nerd in the process.   
  
I sat down on a bench that was vacant, and emptied my pockets, looking for some change to order a pizza to be delivered back at the dorm. If I was going to be studying, I might as well do it on a full stomach. I moaned when I discovered all I had was: A pocket watch, thirty-six cents, two PokéBalls, an empty FastBall, and some gum. "Great," I sighed, standing up and shoving the junk back into my jeans.   
  
"Rai.." I heard a creature snarl at me from behind.   
  
"Who's there?" I called out, only to be answered by a nastier growl. In the bushes behind me someone, or something leaped forward, it's eyes glowing bright blue. I stumbled back, reaching for Sonyia's PokéBall. Sonyia was my feirce Clefable, and might be able to knock the thing out with a sleep attack. As I grabbed the ball and was about to release the Pokémon, the monster attacked, hitting the PokéBall away with a static bolt and then it dashed away in the direction of the lake.   
  
After I regained my senses, I heard hushed whispers from people around me. What was that? Why is it here? Was that a Pokémon? Embarrassed, I grabbed Sonyia's ball and hurriedly left the park. I was going to figure out what exactly the thing was that had so viciously attacked me.  
  
That night I spent hours in the library, completely forgetting about the final exams in the morning. "There are many unknown types of Pokémon, still yet to be discovered. As of now we know of one-hundred and fifty-one species," I read aloud, only to keep myself awake. I became aggravated when I read that part of the page to myself, knowing that it would be no help if the book didn't even know about the new Pokémon. It was too outdated, so I stood up and rummaged around till I came across an interesting novel; "Legendary Pokémon: Real and Unseen"   
  
"This is perfect," I said to myself, sitting back down to read aloud once again. Flipping through the worn pages of the large book, I came across a chapter entitled "Electricity and Pokémon" which began with much information on the newest discovered species, the Zapdos.   
  
"It's got to have information on other electric types!" I yelled getting angry after skimming through some hundred odd pages. Throwing the book down to the table, I kicked the chair out from under me, and heatedly grabbed my duffel bag while gathering all my research items. Getting ready to slam the book shut and throw it back onto the old shelf, I noticed it had turned to a page further into the book. The first thing that caught my eye was a crude, penciled illustration of the large beast I had encountered in the park, and under it the caption read; "Since the 16th Century, researchers have been baffled by the illusive Pokémon now known as Raikou, coming from the Eruteak area."  
  
"Holy flying corn-dogs!" I shrieked with delight, in my Kermitt the Frog voice. It was an old habit of mine, and got lots of laughs most of the time. This time, I heard but the silence of a public building in the early morning, except for the sounds of the janitor mopping the checkered linoleum floor, and the night-shift librarian shuffling pages as he read a local newspaper.  
  
It was incredible that I had actually found something on Raikou. As I read further into the book I learned that it was one of the three legendary dogs. Just like the legendary birds; Articuno, Moltres, and Zapdos, Raikou was part of a trio. His partners; Suicone and Entei. I learned Raikou was elementally electric, Suicone was water, and Entei was fire. All three originated from Eruteak, and all three were ancient guardians.  
  
"I promise to catch these legendary dogs, and I will start with Raikou," I secretly promised myself. With them, the Pokémon League wouldn't stand a chance!   
  
The following morning I found myself trapped in an endless tango with algebra equations and Pokémon offspring probabilities. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing on the test, well everyone except me. I was dumbfounded by the Punett square sitting before me.  
  
"Elly!" I hissed to my best friend, who was one of the horrible, the dreadful, and the highly intelligent study-nerds. At least that is how I saw her this morning, zipping through every Punett square like it was a test on how to spell "Cat." "I don't get number two!"  
  
She sighed and tilted her perfectly eraser-mark free piece of notebook paper so I was able to secretly copy. How was I supposed to know what the offspring of a Pikachu with long fur and orange cheeks crossed with a short hair and red cheeks Pikachu would look like just by writing down symbols?  
  
"Miss Wilksiner, and Miss Beall," Mrs. Rizzo stood before us, glaring down as I was just finishing off the last problem. "Do you think this is some kind of group assignment?" The way she said "group" took me aback, and I knew we were in deep this time.  
  
"Errr.. Hi Mrs. Rizzo, my you look lovely today!" I jumped up and pretended to admire her old gray hair, and thick red cotton jacket. "I wasn't copying Elly's test, I was only showing her that she spelled her name wrong!" I pointed to the top of Elly's paper, which was still eraser-mark free. "She had spelled it E-L-L-E-E. Too much studying I guess. Heh.. Heh.."  
  
"Great excuse," muttered Elly as we sat in the detention room of the Pokémon Academy. "Now we get to do all the exams over again!"   
  
"It's not like you chimed in with any live-saving statement," I said, rolling my eyes and looking endlessly out the window. Outside I could see all the way past the park, and the Dragon's Lair was almost visible. Raikou had taken sanctuary in there. I knew it.  
  
"Oh great, so you suddenly make everything my fault," Elly was still complaining. "Are you even listening to me Matilda Susan Wilksiner?!"  
  
"Yes," I said with an exasperated sigh. I paused for a moment, normally I would have made some cynical remark about her constant nagging, but then out of nowhere I blurted: "Have you ever heard of Legendary Dog Pokémon?"  
  
She looked at me perplexingly, then responded, "Yes, I have heard of them. Raikou, Suicone, and Entei think their names were. Guardians of electricity, water, and fire right?"   
  
"THAT'S IT!" I yelled, bouncing out of my seat, "You ARE a genius! I knew it all along!"  
  
"Actually we studied the Legendary Pokémon in Pokémon History last Friday, but you skipped class." I face-faulted and then over actingly fell into the chair.  
  
"It'd figure I miss the one day I'd actually apply history information to real life!" I decided to tell Elly about my encounter with Raikou, and we spent our whole detention and three hours afterwards discussing it. We agreed that tomorrow morning we'd meet at the lake, and surf on Elly's Nidoking to the Dragon Lair. It was a Saturday so she had no objections.  
  
I was up before the Skarmory had a chance to screech the coming of day. I packed a lunch and made sure I had carefully placed six PokéBalls and two FastBalls in a bag, and then I chose my favorite and strongest Pokémon to come along, Amphy the Ampharos. I stepped out the door, still chewing on the last of my breakfast, and walked down the dormitory stairs to the mess hall. I got some orange juice to drink and purchased five bottles of Squirtle Squirt, then stepped outside into the crisp morning air.   
  
"SKKKKKAAAAARRRRRR!!!" The ear-splitting cry of the Academy's Skarmory, Mozart, broke the peaceful silence. I smiled, hearing thuds from inside the dorm. Everyone had been startled out of sleep, like every other morning.  
  
"I hate that stupid rust-bird!" Elly yelled, running outside with a canister of hot coffee and a cream cheese bagel. "Our next mission should be to weld it's mouth shut."  
  
"Yea, did you know he's an oxymoron?" I smiled, I had learned a new word.  
  
"I know," she replied. I laughed and shoved some of the supplies at her. She yawned and tossed them into her bag, and we walked off to the lake-side park. But today it was known as "The Great Unknown."  
  
We trudged through the wild terrain, passing water fountains and elm trees. Nothing could stop us. Jokingly I yelled, "Look out Elly!" I tackled her to the ground and when she angrily pushed me away I replied, "I'm sorry, but that giant Metapod up in that tree there looked like it might devolve into Caterpie and kill you with it's Evil-Caterpie-Like-Suction-Cups. We can't be too careful out here in the Great Unknown." I finished sounding superficial, "Anything could happen."  
  
A smile spread across Elly's face, I knew she wasn't mad. "You stupid kid, why didn't you know.. Metapod's won't devolve, but Clefable's will!" She laughed, a hint of evil twinkled in her eye.   
  
"Wh..What? Really?" I got closer to her. It had taken me forever to find the perfect crystallic blue Moon Stone to evolve Sonyia.  
  
"Yea.. And especially when they are left all alone!"  
  
I sighed, she was smart, it could happen. But then I decided she was kidding so I knocked her over playfully again, "Liar! They do not!" Elly laughed and admitted she was only teasing.  
  
We walked along in an awkward silence for a while. This wasn't a day to spend goofing off, as I told Elly, who reminded me that this must have been the first serious day in my life.   
  
As we neared Dragon Lake, a thick fog rolled onto the ground around us. It sucked us into its deep shades of gray like a vacuum cleaner. Strange sounds came from all around us. A bird call in front of us and a low rumble off the the left. Elly began to tense up, and she walked around nervously. I had my fingers on Amphy's ball, ready at any moment. In case Raikou came back for more.  
  
Finally we reached the lake.   
  
"Here we are!" I proclaimed smiling, "Dragon Lake."  
  
"Are you ready?" asked Elly, "Dagger! Go hop in the water!" In a flash of reds and blues Elly's large Nidoking, Dagger, stood before us. Yawning, it trotted into the water, up to it's waist, then turned around and looked at us.  
  
"Hey Dagger!" I waved, the Nidoking smiled and waved back. "Will you give us a lift to that cave over there?" I pointed in the direction of where the cave would be, had the fog not surrounded us. Dagger, who had excellent eye sight, was able to see what I was talking about and nodded. Then he lifted his great haunches and belly-flopped into the water, floating to the surface.  
  
Balancing ourselves carefully, the two of us climbed onto Dagger's back and clung onto the dull spikes. The only dangerous spikes on Dagger's whole body were on his head, we knew not to touch him there.  
  
"Off to Dragon Lair!" Elly whooped, kicking her heels into the Nidoking's side. Dagger roared in excitement as well, and took off at great speed in the direction of the cave.  
  
We arrived in three minutes. I timed Dagger. He was breathing hard, but pulled himself out of the water, after we managed to climb onto the muddy shore banks of Dragon Lair. Elly called him back to his ball to get some rest, and I again made sure Amphy was in my pocket. There was no turning back now.  
  
"It's dark in here," moaned Elly, peering into Dragon Lair. "What if there are gross Gligar or Zubat? I hate rats, especially ones that fly!" she wailed.  
  
"Don't be such a wuss," I muttered, tossing Amphy out of her ball. "Light it up in here girl," I said happily to my Ampharos as she stretched her huge, yellow fins. Amphy let out a small welp and blew sparks of dust out of her mouth, her tail's orb shined bright red until we could see our way in the cavern. I called Amphy back for rest in case I needed her later.  
  
"Oh all right. As long as I can see what's in front of me," said Elly, slowly stepping into the cave.  
  
"Right then. Onward!" I yelled, running forward a little. Everywhere I turned dark, wet rocks surrounded me. "Hmm.."  
  
"This could be tougher than we thought," muttered Elly, coming up next to me.   
  
"Nah, this is a piece of..." I felt a low rumble below me, and suddenly the ground beneath me gave way. After that everything went black.  
  
* * * * * *   
  
  
"Whoa Mattie, you are one tough cookie," laughed Elly, patting me on the shoulder.  
  
"Yea, I just wish Dagger hadn't drooled all over my neck!" I gagged, rubbing the wet saliva off the back of my neck.   
  
After I had fallen, Elly released Dagger thinking some giant monster was going to come out the the ground and attack her. Then she went to see if I was okay, while Dagger excitedly spat his name "Nidoking" repeatedly, till he drooled. I jumped when the slimy spit touched my bare skin, and I woke up a huge pack of Houndoom. Raikou came to see what all the commotion was about, and Amphy zapped him good. Of course, he ran away. So now the saga seems to still continue.   
  
"Did you see which way Raikou went?" asked Elly, glancing around. All but one Houndoom had run off, a baby. Elly captured it out of fright.  
  
"Yes," I replied woozily, "He went that way." I pointed to a small opening in the cavern walls, and the sound of water could be heard. "What did you name your new Houndoom by the way?" I asked wonderingly.  
  
"Oh yea," she smiled, "Her name is Pogo. It's because of her springy little tail. It hasn't gotten ridged from her bone armor yet. She's so adorable!"  
  
I laughed, wondering how anything so vicious could be called cute. But yet, Dagger was the cutest little Nidoking I had ever met. Elly had a thing for neglected Pokémon. I thought most of them were just plain ugly. We were so different. While I first captured a Mareep and Cleffa, the two single most adorable Pokémon in Johto, Elly had snagged a mean looking Nidorino and a Cubone.   
  
"Let's go Amphy," I called, stepping towards the spot where Raikou had made his great escape. "Raikou isn't getting away this time!"  
  
We all walked into the small opening, which turned out to be a small tunnel. As we went deeper into the darkness, the tunnel widened. Eventually we ended up in a large room with a lake in the center. The sound we had heard before was a large waterfall running into the lake. Sunlight poured through tree branches making a magnificent rainbow spread across the water. It was stunning.  
  
"Mattie, look over there," whispered Elly, pointing towards the base of the waterfall.   
  
"Raikou."  
  
Stepping forward, I walked towards the yellow beast. It let out a low warning growl, stepping back while it's fur stood on end.   
  
"Are you afraid of me now?" I asked, pulling Amphy with me. "Attack me, and then flee? Twice now you've done it. Are you scared of me? Terrified I'm going to capture you?" I walked closer to Raikou, surprisingly I spoke calmly. "Well, your nightmare has become reality. Amphy attack!"  
  
My Ampharos took a step back and shook her head. I pleaded with her to come, but she would not. Confused and angry, I called Amphy back to her PokéBall and threw a FastBall at the Raikou. It made terrible sounds inside the ball, fighting to get free, but it could not. I had captured Raikou, one of the rarest Pokémon on earth.  
  
"Great job Mattie!" yelled Elly, "But don't drop your guard!"  
  
I turned around in time to see a dozen small Raikou emerge from under the waterfall, along with two beasts the size of my Raikou. The babies all made a small cry of sadness and began to glow bright yellow. A huge lightning cloud filled the room, just below the tree branches.  
  
"What's happening?!" I yelled to Mattie stepping away.  
  
"It's a thunder attack!" she yelled back, "With all of them put together that's probably enough to kill us!"  
  
"But what about those," I said pointing to the orange and blue creatures behind the Raikous.  
  
"What are you talking about?! Let's get out of here!"   
  
I threw my Raikou's ball on the ground and one of the babies ran over and released my Pokémon. We ran, and got to the other end of the dark tunnel just as huge boulders came crashing down behind us. We had narrowly escaped.  
  
To this day people still have never captured Raikou, or its two partners. I swore on my life I had seen Entei and Suicone there with the baby Raikou's, giving them strength. I couldn't explain it, but I developed a theory that in some weird way all the legendary dog's were spiritually connected.   
  
Elly went on to become a famous Pokémon Professor. She taught at the Elite Pokémon Academy, taking Mrs. Rizzo's place as the genetics teacher. But I, I went on to become something even better. I went home to Goldenrod City, and got a job as a Legendary Explorer. With my team and I, we discovered many more Pokémon, and even captured a few.   
  
I'm sorry I must end my story so soon though. Blake my assistant has just found some Pokémon tracks that could lead to the discovery of two new Pokémon yet to be named. Two birds, we believe to be gold and silver. This new discovery could change the world as we speak! Holy-flying corn dogs!  
  
The End   
  
  
-----  
  
If you enjoyed this story, and are a fan of Pokémon fanfiction, please review this story so I can have feedback, and also check out my other completed story: Trash   
  
It's a semi-short story on what happens when Bill goes insane, and all anger is lashed out on our two hero's. (I took stupid Misty out of the picture 'cause she's a loud mouth brat.) It's not serious at all, and through out it I'm poking fun at almost everyone. I even take a few shots at Team Rocket. ^_^ I love them guys, but when opportunity comes knocking.. Hehe, if you are also looking for other stories like this or like Trash then visit my Bio.   
  
Check out The Stand-Up Vampire for my first playscript styled fic. Almost every line got a huge laugh out of my friend Sabrina. And well... It's easy to make her laugh, but still. Just please go read them, that's what they are there for!   
  
And for a more serious story, you could check out "Tale of a Fallen Cetra" which is centering on Aeris trying to make it back to Cloud to help them with stopping Meteor. (Aeris didn't die.. What happened to her?) I like writing in this one because no one can actually say she's dead, because you jsut never see her. That's why it's easy to write this, as long as I stay along the lines of: Aeris can't talk to the present characters, but can seek help from characters of a few weeks before. ^_^ Very twisted tale.  
  
- Happycat  
  
-----  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
